Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
) |release date=21 June, 2003 |pages=*766 (UK) *870 (US) *1001 (SWE) *893 (MX) |preceded by=''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' |followed by=''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' }} Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is the fifth book in J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter book series. It was one of the most widely-anticipated books of the series, since there was a wait of three years between it and the previous book, Goblet of Fire. At 39 chapters, it is also the longest book in the series, having jokingly been labelled as heavier than a refrigerator (by Stephen Fry at the Royal Albert Hall event) and used as a benchmark for the size of the next two books. Dedication To Neil, Jessica and David, who make my world magical Book description Harry is in his fifth year at Hogwarts School as the adventures continue. There is a door at the end of a silent corridor. And it's haunting Harry Potter's dreams. Why else would he be waking in the middle of the night, screaming in terror? Harry has a lot on his mind for this, his fifth year at Hogwarts: a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with a personality like poisoned honey; a big surprise on the Gryffindor Quidditch team; and the looming terror of the ordinary wizarding level exams. But all these things pale next to the growing threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that neither the magical government nor the authorities at Hogwarts can stop. As the grasp of darkness tightens, Harry must discover the true depth and strength of his friends, the importance of boundless loyalty, and the shocking price of unbearable sacrifice. His fate depends on them all. The book that took the world by storm. In his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry faces challenges at every turn, from the dark threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the unreliability of the government of the magical world to the rise of Ron Weasley as the Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Along the way he learns about the strength of his friends, the fierceness of his enemies, and the meaning of sacrifice. Plot Chapter 1: Dudley Demented At the beginning of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter remains at his house 4 Privet Drive, living with his muggle Aunt, Uncle and cousin and severely cut off from the rest of the wizarding world. The neighbourhood is suffering from an exhausting heat wave and due to this, Harry spends the majority of his summer, out of the house, going on walks and trying to avoid his Aunt and Uncle as much as possible. He is constantly rummaging through bins for old newspapers, searching for front-page news about the return of Lord Voldemort in The Daily Prophet Press. However, nothing unusual is reported so Harry assumes that the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge is still as oblivious and in denial of Lord Voldemort 's return as he was in the end of the last book (The Goblet of Fire) . After running into his cousin, Dudley Dursley, on a walk, Harry and Dudley are attacked by Dementors. Harry attempts the Patronus Charm three times and is successful on the last try, and is surprised to find Mrs. Figg, his old, cat-loving neighbour, storming up the road towards the two teenagers. However, she does not yell at the two boys, but instead reveals that she is a Squib who has been watching over Harry since the beginning of the summer under the orders of Albus Dumbledore. She was furious about Mundungus Fletcher (who was supposed to be watching Harry and disapparated from the front of 4 Privet Drive only moments earlier). Chapter 2: A Peck of Owls Harry, Mrs. Figg, and a very ill Dudley walk back to Privet Drive. The Ministry of Magic sends Harry a letter telling him that he's been expelled from Hogwarts for underage magic. Dumbledore is quick to act, telling the Ministry that they do not have the authority to expel Hogwarts students; so the Ministry sets up a hearing to decide whether or not to break Harry's wand. Harry is informed of this through a number of letters delivered to the Dursleys' house after he performed the Patronus charm. As Muggles are unable to see Dementors, Dudley assumes that Harry attacked him with some sort of spell. Vernon is ready to throw Harry out, as he has always yearned to do so since receiving Harry, when Petunia receives a Howler. Before she has an opportunity to open the letter, it bursts into flames, and a menacing voice says, "Remember my last, Petunia". Petunia then immediately convinces her husband to let Harry remain at Privet Drive. Harry has no idea of what's going on. Chapter 3: The Advance Guard Harry immediately writes letters to Sirius, Hermione, and Ron. After many more days of being locked in his room, Uncle Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley leave to attend an award ceremony for the best kept lawn in England and a number of witches and wizards (auto denominated the "Advance Guard") come to rescue Harry from the Dursleys' home. They are members of the Order of the Phoenix, an elite group whose members fight Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Among then were the real Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin. Lupin leaves a note for the Dursleys, then the entire group heads begin a long flight on broomsticks. Harry first meets Nymphadora Tonks at this time as she was part of the Advance Guard. Chapter 4: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place They bring Harry to their headquarters, the house of the Black family, or 12 Grimmauld Place (London). The Weasleys , Hermione Granger , and Harry’s godfather Sirius Black are there. While the Order of the Phoenix are having a meeting Harry converses with Hermione and the Weasley children. Harry learns to his ire that Dumbledore was the reason he had no contact from his friends all summer. The Weasley's also reveal that Bill has moved back to England to be closer to the family and has been teaching the former Triwizard champion Fleur Delacour who has also been working at Gringotts proper English. They also reveal besides Bill, Charlie has joined the Order and has been given the task of recruiting foreign wizards to their cause. As for Percy, the Weasley children sadly reveal that he has deserted their family after he and Arthur had a fight over Percy's recent promotion to Cornelius Fudge's Junior Assistant. Having denied his father's claims that Fudge is using him, with his unwavering loyalty to the Ministry, Percy has moved away breaking off contact in the process, even after a depressed Molly Weasley tried to straighten things out. Harry also learns that the Ministry has been using the Daily Prophet to build on what Rita Skeeter started and is portraying Harry as some "Attention-seeking liar". After being called down for dinner, they pass a portrait of a woman who responds with strong cursing. Sirius then shows up revealing the woman in the portrait is his mother. Chapter 5: The Order of the Phoenix Sirius explains to Harry that Number 12, Grimmauld Place is the Blacks' ancestral home and that he inherited it upon his mother's death. After the dinner, Sirius Black tries to tell Harry about the last events and about their plans, but Molly keeps saying that Harry is too young and that Dumbledore told them not to tell Harry "more than he needs to know". Harry learns that Voldemort is building an army and is attempting to retrieve a "weapon...something he didn't have last time". Chapter 6: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black Harry meets Kreacher, the domestic-elf of the House of Black. He is always cursing and muttering bad words, on occasion calling Hermione a mudblood. Harry notices an old tapestry, that Sirius sarcastically explains is the "Noble and Most Ancient House of Black" family tree. Sirius also explains that his family was all for the purification of the wizarding race, getting rid of Muggle-borns and having pure-bloods in charge. He also talks to Harry about his younger brother Regulus Black, who had been a Death Eater. Harry then is surprised to know that Sirius is related to the Malfoys. Chapter 7: The Ministry of Magic Arthur Weasley escorts Harry to the Ministry for his disciplinary hearing. Harry was very nervous, he feared the possibility of being expelled from Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley's co-worker, Perkins, runs in announcing that the hearing's time and location has been changed, and Harry is already late. The new location is in old Courtroom 10 in the Ministry's basement. The lift does not descend that far, so Harry and Mr. Weasley race down the stairs. Just outside the courtroom, Mr. Weasley stops telling Harry that he must face the hearing alone. Chapter 8: The Hearing Cornelius Fudge is acting as the head of the Wizengamot, and Harry is surprised to see Percy Weasley as the scribe. He is cleared of all charges after testimony from Dumbledore, and from the Squib down the street, Mrs. Figg, who confirms that the Dementors attacked Harry and Dudley. Harry turns to thank Dumbledore, but the Headmaster is already leaving the courtroom. Chapter 9: The Woes of Mrs Weasley Back to Grimmauld Place, everybody celebrated the acquittal of Harry. Later, the children receive their Hogwarts' Letters and Ron and Hermione are named prefects. Mrs. Weasley prepared a dinner party to the new prefects, and after the party she went upstairs to get rid of a Boggart. But the sight of her worst fears (all her family members and Harry dead) was too much, she started to cry and wonder about the future of her loved ones. Chapter 10: Luna Lovegood After Harry, Ron and Hermione have taken the train to Hogsmeade station and are just about to board the carriages that escort most of the students to Hogwarts (excempting the first-years, who cross the lake in boats), Harry notices that the carriages are being pulled by some sort of winged horses. He points them out to Ron and Hermione, but they cannot see them, and act worried when he insists that they are right there. Another girl who travelled in their train compartment, Luna Lovegood, says that she can see them, and in fact could see them ever since she first came to Hogwarts. Harry is mystified, since he couldn't see them when he first came, but he can see them now. Chapter 11: The Sorting Hat's New Song When Harry, Ron and Hermione arrive at the school,on the start-of-term feast the Sorting Hat gives warning in its new song and they are surprised to hear that Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister (and who was at Harry's hearing) is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Umbridge gives a speech and Hermione says that the Ministry is looking to meddle with Hogwarts. Harry learns that not everyone believes that Voldemort is back, when he argues with Seamus Finnigan. Harry wonders how many fights he will put up with until everyone realizes that Voldemort is back. Chapter 12: Professor Umbridge During their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson they discover that Umbridge refuses to teach real defence methods and that they will not be performing any spells, only learning Ministry-approved theory (learning in a "risk-free way"). Harry has an outburst in Defense Against the Dark Arts when Professor Umbridge rebuts Harry’s claims that Voldemort has returned as a lie. making Umbridge assigns him detention for a week. Chapter 13: Detention with Dolores Teachers are briefing students about upcoming Ordinary Wizarding Levels exams and giving then a lot of homework. Hagrid is still missing, and his class is taken by Professor Grubbly-Plank. Due to Harry's telling the truth about Lord Voldemort's return in Professor Umbridge's first DADA lesson, she gives him detention every night for a week, in which she makes him write out "I must not tell lies" many times in his own blood. Later in the week, Ron is chosen as Keeper of the Griffindor Quidditch Team. Chapter 14: Percy and Padfoot Harry writes a letter to Sirius telling him about his detention. Later, Ron receives a letter from Percy, his brother congratulates him on becoming a prefect and urging him to stop associating with Harry, whom he felt was a bad influence, as well as believing that his family would one day realise their mistake for believing Dumbledore and apologise to him. Ron found the letter extremely offensive. He tore it up and threw it into the fire. After reading the letter Harry thought he had never felt more like his godfather Sirius Black who the wizarding world at large still considered a mass murderer. Chapter 15: The Hogwarts High Inquisitor It becomes clear Umbridge is really there to spy on and take control of the school and is soon appointed High Inquisitor, arbitrarily imposing rules and regulations (known as "Educational Decrees"). She also harbours racial hatred for "half-breeds", such as centaurs, werewolves and similar creatures. Umbridge starts to observe the professors in class, where she apparently intends to evaluate all teachers. Chapter 16: In The Hog's Head Hermione convinces Harry to secretly teach students Defence Against the Dark Arts. Though at first reluctant, Harry finally accepts. So, they hold a meeting at the Hog's Head to discuss with other students the possibility of Harry giving them Defence lessons. Harry is stunned at how many there are: Neville, Dean, Lavende , Parvati and Padma Patil, Cho and her friend who Harry did not recognize, Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Ginny, a Hufflepuff Quidditch team member (later identified as Zacharias Smith), Fred and George, and Lee Jordan. Harry has only agreed to teach defensive magic. On the end of the meeting Hermione has everyone sign a piece of parchment, an agreement to keep the group secret. Chapter 17: Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four After hearing about the defensive magic organisation, Dolores Umbridge used her power as Hogwarts High Inquisitor to pass this Educational Decree, which forbade the regular meeting of three or more students, like Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs, without the High Inquisitor's consent. Any student found to be in noncompliance of the Decree was to be expelled immediately. Chapter 18: Dumbledore's Army Despite the prohibition, they name their clandestine group "Dumbledore's Army", or D.A. for short, to mock the Ministry of Magic, which fears Dumbledore is creating a secret wizard army. Harry assured all the 25 members that the meetings would go ahead once an ideal location was found. They would just need to be careful. Soon, Harry was told about the Room of Requirement by the house-elf Dobby. For the safety of the group, Hermione bewitched several coins with a Protean Charm , one for each member of the D.A. When activated by Harry, the numbers on each coin would change to inform the bearer of the time and date of the next meeting. In the D.A. meetings, Harry started them off slowly, practicing the Disarming Charm. The class progressed at a fair rate, practicing the Impediment Jinx , the Reductor Curse , and the Stunning Spell. Chapter 19: The Lion and the Serpent Gryffindor Quidditch team began their season with a victory against Slytherin, despite the fact that Ron was very nervous and didn't play well, it made the Slytherins mock him singing a song. Shortly after the match, Draco Malfoy insulted and provoked Fred and George Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry and George promptly attacked him, but all three had their broomsticks confiscated and were banned from Quidditch for life by Dolores Umbridge, then-High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. They were replaced by Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, and Ginny Weasley, respectively. Chapter 20: Hagrid's Tale About halfway through the school year, Hagrid returned from his mission for Dumbledore badly injured. Harry, Ron and Hermione visit him and Hagrid tell them about his unlucky negotiations with the giants. Hagrid resumed his teaching post, beginning with a lesson about Thestrals. Chapter 21: The Eye of the Snake Hagrid returns to his class and he is observed by Umbridge while teaching about Threstals. Harry is expelled from Quidditch by Umbridge and Ginny Weasley replaces him as Gryffindor's Seeker. Harry has disturbing dreams about running down a hallway and attempting to open a door in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries, but being unable to. Then one night he dreams that he is a snake attacking Ron's father. He awakens in a panic and tells others, who indeed find Mr. Weasley at the Ministry, suffering from severe venomous snake bites. Chapter 22: St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries Critically injured, Arthur was taken to St Mungo's. He survived the attack, but was required to take a Blood-Replenishing Potion at regular intervals. He shared the ward with a man who had been bitten by a werewolf and a woman with a massive chunk out of her leg who refused to tell the Healers what had bitten her arousing suspicions she had been handling something illegal. Chapter 23: Christmas on the Closed Ward Hermione joins Harry and the Weasleys at Grimmauld Place for Christmas, and Percy sends back his Weasley sweater, which makes his mother very sad. Hermione, Ron and Ginny Weasley discover that Neville Longbottom 's parents are insane and living at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. They also see their former DADA professor Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry finally says that he knew what happened to Neville's parents. Chapter 24: Occlumency After the holidays, Harry and the Weasleys return to Hogwarts. Harry fears he is being possessed by Voldemort. In response, Dumbledore has Snape teach Harry Occlumency to block his mind from intrusion. During the class Harry sees the dark corridor in the Department of Mysteries that he often dreams about. Chapter 25: The Beetle at Bay Due to high number of students who are sceptical to Voldemort's return, Hermione blackmails journalist (and unregistered Animagus) Rita Skeeter into writing a favourable article about Harry witnessing Voldemort's return. Ravenclaw student Luna Lovegood, a close friend of Ginny Weasley, argues with her father to publish the story in his paper, The Quibbler. Furious, Umbridge bans the tabloid from the school and strips Harry of his Hogsmeade visitation rights, but the story spreads rapidly, gathering support for Harry. Many in the wizarding community also now begin to believe Harry. Chapter 26: Seen and Unforeseen Umbridge considers Rubeus Hagrid (a half-giant ) and Sybill Trelawney incompetent, and sacks Trelawney. Although Dumbledore is unable to prevent Trelawney's dismissal, he invokes his authority to allow her to remain in the castle and appoints a new Divination teacher - a centaur, Firenze, much to Umbridge's disgust due to her hatred for half-breeds. Chapter 27: The Centaur and the Sneak When Umbridge uncovers the group's meetings, which was due to Cho Chang's friend Marietta Edgecombe, Dumbledore claims that he organised it. Confronted by two Aurors John Dawlish and Kingsley Shacklebolt (who was not loyal to the Ministry, but to Dumbledore), Minister Fudge, and Umbridge, Dumbledore easily disables them and is spectacularly whisked away by his phoenix, Fawkes. Chapter 28: Snape's Worst Memory Umbridge is appointed Headmistress and imposes even tighter control. Fed up, the Weasley twins instigate a revolt, causing mayhem throughout the school while the staff pointedly do nothing to help Umbridge regain control. During one of the Occlumency lessons Harry uncovered the source behind Snape's hatred for his father, when he went into Snape's Pensieve and saw into his memories of being bullied by James and the breaking up of Snape and his mother's friendship. However, this causes an angry Snape to end their lessons prematurely Chapter 29: Career Advice Harry and the other 5th years are getting ready to begin the sessions on the advice of what they'll need to do to prepare for the careers they'll pursue after graduation. Before that, Harry wishes to learn more about what happened at Hogwarts during his father's time and decides to contact Sirius and Lupin at Grimmauld Place to talk about their treatment of Snape. After going through an interrogation with Umbridge regarding Dumbledore and Sirius Black's whereabouts, Harry learns the Floo Network connection in her fireplace is not being monitored like the others are by the Ministry. Under Fred and George's advice, Harry decides to sneak into Umbridge's office and use her fireplace while they'll distract her. Harry is able to talk with Lupin and Sirius abit before he has to pull back due to the twins being caught. This marks the end of Fred and George's magical education, who now opt to move into their magical tricks and joke shop in Diagon Alley, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and fly away from Hogwarts. During Harry Potter's career advice session with Professor McGonagall, he tells her that he wants to be an Auror. Suddenly they were rudely interrupted by the then-headmistress, Dolores Umbridge, she remarks against Harry's ambition of being an Auror. The meeting ended up with Professor McGonagall supporting Harry, and having a screaming argument against Umbridge. Chapter 30: Grawp As Ron Weasley is playing in Gryffindor's championship Quidditch match, Harry and Hermione are whisked away by Hagrid to introduce his half-brother Grawp. Reasoning that it is only a matter of time before he is driven out of Hogwarts by Umbridge now that Dumbledore is gone, Hagrid wants them to take care of Grawp in his stead once this happens. When the centaurs show up, Harry and Hermione learn that due to Firenze becoming the Divination teacher as well as Grawp's presence in the Forbidden Forest, this has made them very angry and they make it clear to Hagrid that their patience is running thin to where they wouldn't hesitate to attack any human that enters their forest. Chapter 31: O.W.L.s Harry and his fellow 5th years begin going through their O.W.L. examination. Also during the night, Umbridge, acting under the cover of darkness to avoid turning it into another debate for what happened with Sybill Trelawney earlier has several Aurors work on evicting Rubeus Hagrid from Hogwarts. As a result Hagrid is able to resist their spells and Minerva McGonagall is injured when protesting against the use of this excessive force against Hagrid. Hagrid is able to escape and McGonagall is sent to St. Mungos. Chapter 32: Out of the Fire Harry receives a vision that Sirius is being tortured at the Department of Mysteries, although Hermione suspects it may be a trap. Harry desperately attempts to contact Sirius at Grimmauld Place via the Floo Network in Umbridge's office fireplace once again, but this time he is caught. Chapter 33: Fight and Flight Umbridge reveals it was she who sent the Dementors to attack Harry during the summer. As she is about to use the Cruciatus Curse on him, Hermione claims that Dumbledore has hidden a powerful weapon in the Forbidden Forest. She leads Harry and Umbridge into the forest where they encounter centaurs. The Skirmish in the Forbidden Forest ensues, and Umbridge foolishly insults them and an angry centaur picks up Umbridge and carries her off screaming into the woods. When Hagrid's giant half-brother, Grawp crashes onto the scene, Hermione and Harry escape amid the chaos. Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with Luna, Ginny and Neville fly to the Ministry of Magic on the school's Thestrals, unaware they are being lured into a trap. .]] Chapter 34: The Department of Mysteries When they arrive at the Department of Mysteries, they are ambushed by Death Eaters. Voldemort seeks a prophecy contained in a glass sphere there and needs Harry to retrieve it for him. All of the six students heroically fight the many Death Eaters, but they are dangerously outmatched. Chapter 35: Beyond the Veil The group is nearly defeated, but Order members suddenly arrive to help them. During the ensuing battle, the glass sphere is shattered and the prophecy lost. Sirius is blasted with a spell by his Death Eater cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and falling backwards, disappears through a mysterious veiled archway. Remus Lupin restrains Harry, who wants to follow and rescue Sirius, telling him that Sirius is dead. Chapter 36: The Only One He Ever Feared Dumbledore arrives and the Death Eaters, except for Bellatrix Lestrange, are captured. Lord Voldemort appears and duels with Dumbledore. After fighting the old hero to a stalemate, he attempts to possess Harry in the hope that Dumbledore will kill Harry, seeking to drive Voldemort out. However, Harry is too full of grief for the death of Sirius, or love, and Voldemort cannot reside in Harry's soul without suffering unendurable pain. Ministry of Magic employees arrive in time to see the Dark Lord before he disapparates, taking Bellatrix with him. Cornelius Fudge finally admits Voldemort has returned and Harry's interview with Rita Skeeter is reprinted in the Daily Prophet. Chapter 37: The Lost Prophecy Later, Dumbledore apologises to Harry for withholding information over the past year. He reveals the lost prophecy, for it was to him that it was first told: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ... Dumbledore also reveals that, due to when the boy was predicted to be born, Neville Longbottom could also have been the child in the prophecy. Dumbledore believes Voldemort chose to attack Harry because he is a half-blood like himself; Neville is a pureblood. In so doing, the Dark Lord marked Harry as his equal; therefore, there is no doubt that the prophecy relates to anyone but Harry. Chapter 38: The Second War Begins While packing, Harry sees the Two-way mirror that Sirius gave him, and try to call his godfather, but he sees nothing. Then suddenly he has the idea to talk to Nearly Headless Nick , and ask him if Sirius could come back as a ghost. Nick says that Sirius is not the kind of wizard who would do that, which leaves Harry disappointed and sad. Later, at King's Cross Station, Harry is surprised to find that Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and Lupin were at King's Cross Station to greet him and talk with the Dursleys to treat him better this summer. Ron and Hermione say goodbye to Harry with the promise that they will meet very soon. List of Deaths Fights/Duels Editions File:Ootp UK Children.jpg|Bloomsbury Children's Edition 0747591261.jpg|Bloomsbury Celebratory Edition Order Special Edition.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Bloomsbury Special Edition normal_OOTP_Signature.jpg|Bloomsbury Signature Edition File:Ootp UK Adult.jpg|Bloomsbury Adult Edition File:Oothp.jpg|Scholastic Edition Order Deluxe Edition USA.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Deluxe Edition (USA) Danish cover vol5.jpg|Danish edition, Harry Potter og Fønixordenen, published by Gyldendal hp_ordine_fenice_small_250.jpg|Italian edition, Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice, published by Adriano Salani Editore Danish cover vol5 alternate.jpg|Danish alternate edition, Harry Potter og Fønixordenen, published by Gyldendal Dutch Book 5 cover.jpg|Dutch edition, Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks, published by Standaard and De Harmonie Finnish Book 5 cover.jpg|Finnish edition, Harry Potter ja Feeniksin kilta, published by Tammi French Book 5 cover.jpg|French edition, Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix, published by Éditions Gallimard Harry-Potter-und-der-Orden-des-Phoenix.jpg|German edition, Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix, published by Carlsen Verlag ref.libro5.jpg|Spanish/Latin American edition, Harry Potter y la Orden de Fénix, published by Salamandra Sweomslag5.jpg|Swedish edition, Harry Potter och Fenixorden. Published by Tiden and artwork by Alvaro Tapia. Behind the scenes/errors *During the Attack at Magnolia Crescent, Harry uses the Lumos spell, but there is no mention of him using that during his hearing. However, they could have been counting that along with him conjuring a Patronus in front of Dudley. *In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Lupin mentions that no one knows what a boggart looks like when it is alone; in this book, Moody is able to recognize it, with help from his magical eye. It should be noted that Lupin's comment was made before the Moody character was introduced. However, Moody may have seen his worst fear, and knew it was a boggart because his fear was probably too big for a desk. *In the chapter 6, a nest of dead puffskeins is discovered in 12 Grimmauld Place under a sofa. But, according to some information, it's impossible because the puffskeins are too big for going under a sofa, and making nests. *The phone number to get into the Ministry of Magic is 62442 which can be used to spell "magic" on a mobile phone. *When the group of students arrive at the Hog's Head for the first Dumbledore's Army meeting, Fred and George Weasley arrive last, but then Fred jumps to the front of the group to reach the barman first. *Harry and Cho have a date on Valentine's Day to Hogsmeade, where the students are allowed to go on certain weekends. February 14th, 1996 was a Wednesday, however. There should not have been a Hogsmeade visit on Valentine's Day. *Several spells and charms are cast when Harry is taken from the Dursley's however no Ministry warnings were sent. In The Half-Blood Prince, Albus Dumbledore explains to Harry that the Ministry puts the Trace on all young Witches and Wizards and monitors for the use of magic but cannot specifically identify the origin of the magic. Although it is probable, given Harry was already up on a charge of Misuse of Magic at the time, that the Order informed the Ministry they would be collecting Harry and that they might use magic around him. *When Cho is talking about Quidditch to Harry, she says something like "Remember the first time we played together, in the third year?" However, Cho is one year older than Harry, and therefore could not have been in the same year. Wood also mentions to Harry (during his third year) that Cho is "a fourth-year and... pretty good." *When Umbridge is inspecting Snape and Harry's potion is ruined, Snape gives him a zero and an essay to write on what he did wrong. Harry then says that he had Quidditch practice, however just that morning Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four had been enforced and the Gryffindor Quidditch team had not been approved yet, although he hadn't realised that Quidditch teams were included in the Decree too. *When Umbridge first puts Harry in detention she says at five o'clock, in her office. On the following day, when Harry goes to detention, the book says that he went to dinner before then, which means that dinner at Hogwarts starts at least at half past four, which is unlikely. However, dinner isn't always referred to as the 'last meal of the day.' *When Harry meets Tonks at No.4 Privet Drive (Chapter 3), she says she only qualified as an Auror a year ago. Later Professor McGonagall says she doesn't think anyone has been taken on in the last three years (Chapter 29). However this could mean that McGonagall refers to Aurors being taken on for initial training in the past three years but Tonks finished her training and qualified a year ago. *In Seen and Unforeseen (chapter 26), Harry wakes up for a vision and sees that Ron, Dean and Seamus are all very awake. They look as though they are getting ready for bed. This was never explained later in the book. *When Harry meets the potential D.A. members in the Hog's Head, Dennis Creevey is present. He would have only been in second year at the time, however, and thus forbidden from coming to Hogsmeade. Film adaptation Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix was released on Wednesday 11 July, 2007. It was 2 hours and 18 minutes long and marked as one of the shortest Harry Potter film released, even though it is the longest book in the series. See also *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (soundtrack)'' *Wikipedia Article *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (character index) *Fifth year de:Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch) es:Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix fr:Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix nl:Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks pl:Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa ru:Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса fi:Harry Potter ja Feeniksin kilta Category:Books (real-world) Category:Out of universe